Seven Steps
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [Gruvia week 2017] Siete días, siete cosas, siete pasos, todo se resume en siete, siete everywhere!
1. Passion

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notas al final del capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Y allí estaba ella nuevamente. Yendo de un lado a otro, con sus largos cabellos celestes que iban sujetos a una larga trenza. Sujetando contra su pecho algunos folders que tenía que ir a entregar al comité de disciplina, aunque podría haberlo hecho desde hace una semana si no fuera porque los representantes de otros grupos aun no tenían del todo listo las listas con lo de la organización del festival escolar. Se les concedió una semana más de plazo, obviamente por cortesía del líder del comité disciplinario. Que según todos en la escuela, era de poca paciencia y a decir verdad no sabían cómo era que Juvia era la única que podía aguantarlo, bueno ella y otras tres personas más. Y nuevamente allí estaba ella, corriendo de pasillo a pasillo como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Claro que Juvia era ajena a que estaba siendo observada discretamente desde el otro lado de la cerca —literalmente—, por un par de ojos grises que era también era ajeno al alboroto que tenían sus amigos en la azotea. Gray no era tonto ni distraído, que diera a aparentarlo muy bien era otra cosa, él sabía la atracción que la chica de la escuela vecina sentía por él. Al principio como todo chico "rudo" le aclaró que por su bien ella no se acercará a él, y no porque fuese mala persona, sino por el simple hecho de que había ocasiones en que se llegaba a sentir incomodo cuando las personas trataban de acercarse demasiado a él. A pesar de estar en escuelas distintas —y estar separados por una insípida cerca malla—, no hablaban mucho, solo un par de veces habían llegado a entablar pláticas y eso había bastado para que Juvia tuviera un "enamoramiento" para con Gray, cosa que a él le parecía demasiado extraño, precipitado y aunque no lo quería aceptar, se había asustado.

Con el pasar del tiempo de alguna forma habían empezado a hablar más, así como en algunas pocas ocasiones también esperaban a que uno de los dos terminase sus respectivas labores extras y al salir se iban juntos hasta la terminal del centro donde tomarían caminos distintos para ir a casa. A Gray le había agradado mucho hablar con ella, aunque le asustaba cuando ella llegaba a mencionar sobre su enamoramiento con él o confundía una de esas veces que iban juntos a casa como una pareja de novios. Igual con el tiempo él le dejo de dar tanta importancia y debía reconocer que ella era tenía una belleza singular, tal vez podría decirse "simple" al lado de las compañeras de clase de Gray, pero aun así Juvia no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie.

Y a pesar de que a Gray no sentía aún "amor" o algo más fuerte que no fuese solo atracción, había cosas que le gustaban de ella. Como justo ahora, la miraba correr de un lado a otro, su larga trenza revoloteando con algunos que otros mechones rebeldes que le enmarcaban la cara y con los folders abrazados al pecho, a pesar de la distancia y altura en la que estaba, Gray podía divisar que un color rojizo adornando en sus mejillas.

 _—Juvia está feliz porque pudo convencer a Gajeel-kun de que los festivales entre ambas escuelas se fusionaran. —añadió con suma emoción en la voz._

 _Gray solo asintió y sonrió levemente. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que él y Juvia se venían juntando aunque solo fuese para hablar de trivialidades. Y a pesar de los meses que pasaron ella aún seguía de necia con que estaba "enamorada" de él. No era que el Fullbuster no lo creyese, pero había ocasiones en que Juvia se le hacía demasiado intensa con su forma de afecto hacía él. Tampoco podía seguir negando lo obvio, de cierto modo Juvia había logrado algo con todo aquello y era aceptar que él si gustaba de ella, más solo eso, dado que sabía perfectamente que no sentía tan fuertes sentimientos por ella que no fuese solo "gustar". Había estado alrededor de casi dos meses dándole vueltas al asunto, su cabeza era todo un lío, sin embargo de algún modo estaba seguro de que lo iba hacer._

 _Así que haciendo uso de todo el aire que había estado acumulando en sus pulmones se decidió a soltarlo en algo que probablemente descolocaría o le daría un ataque de felicidad extrema a Juvia._

 _—Sí todo sale bien y al final del festival fusionado con nuestras escuelas, podremos salir a una…una cita. —finalizo._

 _Y tal como había pensado, acertó. Primero, Juvia parecía no reaccionar, más luego de unos pocos segundos un brillo tan intenso se apodero de sus ojos. Ese brillo que Gray sabía bien de antemano podría ser como un arma de doble filo. Sin contenerse más, la Lockser se abalanzo sobre este colgándose de su cuello provocando que el muchacho se desequilibrara un poco._

 _— ¡Juvia se asegurara de que todo saldrá bien!_ — _chillo._

 _—Tranquila, no es para tant-…_

 _— ¡Es un reto, Gray-sama! —grito, y podría jurar que él vio fuego en sus ojos azules._

De esa conversación ya había pasado hace una semana. Y de cierto modo, Gray estuvo con esas palabras en la cabeza _"¡Es un reto!",_ él no lo había visto de esa forma, pero tal vez Juvia tuviese razón. Además, no podía mentirse así mismo en que le había gustado esa chispa que había visto en sus ojos, sabía muy bien que Juvia podía ser muy _apasionada._ Curvo sus labios en una media sonrisa, aún podía verla correr de un lado a otro por los pasillos de Phantom Lord.

—" _Si sigues con esa pasión, Juvia, tal vez podrías ganarme."_

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Holi! bueno, ahora como siempre vengo tarde, pero haré doble post dejando el día 1 &2, este año si me llamo la atención las palabras que dieron para la gruvia week, y dije "why not?", en fin, aclaro que las historias no tienen seguimiento fijo. Y otra cosa, no suelo escribir mucho sobre "escolares" con referencia a lo de hoy por que, no sé, la verdad casi no se me dan pero salió esto xD**

 **so, en fin, si llego a tener comentarios los leo en el siguiente post :v**

 **Chachos~**


	2. Sunrise

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Kaze Tsubaki:** ¡Hola! me alegra que te gustara el primer OS, no es la gran cosa pero de verdad me alegra que te gustase. Y con referencia a Gurei-sama, él siempre se hace el dificil, si no lo hiciera creo que no sería él, ya sabes...es muy...Gurei (?), so espero que esté capítulo también te guste xD

 **Lymar Vastya:** ¡Holi! mi querida Lymar! no creas que me olvido de ti!, eres de las pocas lectoras que aún así pasaran 84 años se que me seguirías leyendo, así que shoremos juntas ;w; (?), laksjfalksjfs la verdad tengo mis ff algo abandonados porque gracias al manga no me ha llegado mucha inspiración gruviesca que digamos, pero ten por seguro que mis fanfics se seguirán actualizando hasta que estén terminados! me dio mucho gusto leer tu review ;w;

 **.**

* * *

.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta.

 _—"¿A quién quiero engañar? Juvia no puede enojarse en serio con él."_

Pensó.

Se encontraba sentada a la orilla del pequeño lago que había muy cerca. Le gustaba estar allí, la casa de campo de los Milkovich había sido su lugar favorito durante una parte de su adolescencia. En abril siempre eran invitados tanto ella como Gajeel a vacacionar en dicha casa, por cortesía de Ur y Ultear. Al principio eso los había sacado un poco de trance, pero Metalicana les dijo que esa familia era de confianza y además de que Ur era una muy buena amiga.

La primera vez que habían llegado, quedaron un poco desanimados, puesto que la casa aquella de campo parecía completamente abandonada, la pintura y madera que adornaban la casa estaban demasiado deterioradas, tanto que pareciera que con cualquier mínima ventisca está se desplomaría, y del césped ni hablar, les llegaba hasta las rodillas. En sí, parecía en escenario de una película de terror. Al cabo de un rato Ur había bajado de la camioneta y de llevo el dorso de su mano a la frente soltando una risilla nerviosa, sí que tenían trabajo que hacer, poniéndose manos a la obra la mujer de cabellos cortos fue a la cajuela de la camioneta y la abrió para terminar de sacar unas cosas con las que empezarían a limpiar aquel lugar, tal vez entre ellos les llevaría la mitad de semana o menos, sí es que había algún tipo de milagro y llegase su cuñado con sus sobrinos, entre más manos, mejor.

Y como si su plegaria fuese escuchada por algún ser supremo, Ur alzó su vista al cielo y sus manos como "agradeciendo" al ver que a poca distancia se acercaba un coche negro, del cual bajo un hombre y dos jovencitos más. Juvia y Gajeel habían sido ajenos a aquello, puesto que habían ido al cobertizo para buscar cosas de jardinería con las que pudiesen cortar un poco del pasto, no fue que se dieron cuenta de que había más visitas hasta que notaron que Ultear salía del cobertizo dejándolos por un momento. Gajeel no le dio mucha importancia y volvió al cobertizo, pero para Juvia si que fue un poco la curiosidad que la atrapó y sólo alcanzó a divisar levemente a un hombre mayor demasiado atractivo, aunque fue sacada de sus cavilaciones al escuchar que Gajeel la llamaba. Mientras ellos hacían labores no tan complicadas —que en su mayoría ninguna lo era—, Ir y aquel hombre se habían dispuesto a limpiar la chimenea y las parrillas que había en esta, aquel hombre había mencionado algo de que traía consigo cosas para asar. Juvia había dejado de cortar césped y acompaño a Ultear adentro de aquella casa, la cual viéndola mejor por dentro ya no parecía de película de terror, solo le hacía falta una buena sacudida a los muebles y paredes. Bajaron a un pequeño sótano buscando la fuente de energía hasta que la encontraron, Ultear levantó la palanca y volvieron a subir a la primera planta para ver si la energía funcionaba, paseando la mano por la pared hasta dar con el interruptor y encenderlo.

— _Lumos._

Había dicho Juvia al instante en que Ultear había movido el interruptor, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo que la Lockser había dicho y más porque en cuanto se hizo la luz la muchacha de cabellos azulados empezó a dar alguno que otro saltito de emoción pero luego empezó a murmurar cosas de que no debía haber hecho magia fuera de no-se-que-escuela. Un ruido como de una pequeña explosión y vidrios callando llamó la atención de ambas, corrieron dirección a la cocina. Cuando llegaron y se toparon con lo que era Ultear no pudo evitar tirar una carcajada que Juvia jamás había escuchado en su vida, tanto que Gajeel había ido corriendo hasta donde estaban ellas para toparse con que la Milkovich aún seguía riéndose hasta llevar las manos a su barriga.

Gajeel no entendía mucho, pero cuando Juvia fijó su vista en lo que su amiga miraba lo entendió.

Y lo vio.

Dos chicos a lo mucho uno o dos años mayor que ella, quien más resaltaba era el albino que si bien Juvia reconocía que era muy atractivo, pero, ella quedó fascinada —deslumbrada—, con el chico de cabello negro que estaba tendido en el suelo. En ese instante, para Juvia todo había desaparecido, una sola vez le había pasado con otro chico, pero eso ya era pasado, su corazón había comenzado a latir demasiado y temía que esté se fuese a salir de su lugar. Aunque a los pocos segundos frunció su entrecejo debido a la forma en que sus sentidos comenzaron a reaccionar y lo que su cerebro estaba formulando no era de gran ayuda. No era que odiara a los chicos —no tanto—, pero sí un poco. Tenía claro que a pesar de que apenas era la primera vez que lo miraba, ese chico le había gustado y eso le molestaba de cierto modo. Por un lado le había parecido graciosa la escena, porque el chico de cabello negro estaba en el suelo y encima de él —para ser exactos en su abdomen— estaba el otro chico albino, aunque luego noto que había fragmentos de vidrio alrededor de ellos y a pesar de eso, Ultear solo seguía riéndose.

Espera.

No.

No…

¿Era posible?

No había duda de que su amiga los conocía, de otro modo ella no estaría tirando tales carcajadas. Por otro lado Gajeel carraspeado un poco la voz para hacerse notar, pero fue en vano, al final solo había chasqueado la lengua y se esfumo de la cocina dejándolos solos otra vez.

 _— ¿¡Que es tan gracioso!? —había bramado el chico de cabello negro, intentando quitarse de encima al albino hasta que lo hizo a un lado y pudo levantarse mientras se sacudía la ropa para volver a clavar sus ojos grises en Ultear y el otro muchacho. Juvia ahogo un suspiro al notar el color de los ojos de aquel chico, ¿era posible que-…? Ella negó levemente con su cabeza, su imaginación se la estaba jugando muy feo, no quería ni pensar en cosas que no eran—. ¡Agh! ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto!_

Ya.

Suficiente.

Ese había sido el detonante perfecto para que su imaginación volara a límites inalcanzables. En esos momentos la risa de Ultear y el otro muchacho habían dejado de existir para ella, ahora solo se encontraban _él_ y ella. Su corazón latía de una manera más desenfrenada, quería controlar todo aquello, pero no podía, se le estaba yendo de las manos y la barrera "anti-chicos" que había hecho hace un año, se estaba deteriorando. Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, tomo aire y se dispuso a abandonar la cocina e irse a donde quiera. ¡Gajeel! ¡Iba ir a buscarle a Gajeel! Tal vez teniendo una de sus tantas pláticas podría dejar que todas sus emociones volviesen a bajar.

A las pocas horas —en la hora de la cena—, Juvia ya había tenido el placer de saber el nombre de aquellos dos muchachos que resultaron ser primos-hermanos de Ultear. Lyon —el chico albino—, y vaya que era una completa ironía de la vida, el chico de cabello negro se llamaba Gray, _perfecta combinación que hacía su nombre con sus ojos,_ había pensado Juvia. Con el pasar de los días aún no cruzaba más de unos cuantos monosílabos con Gray, al contrario de con Lyon, ese chico tenía una confianza bruta para socializar, curiosamente si se tratase de otros chicos Juvia ya se hubiera hartado y le ignoraría, pero al contrario de eso, Lyon le agradaba. Paso la primera semana y la casa a la que habían llegado tenía grandes cambios, tanto por fuera como por dentro. También junto a Gajeel descubrieron que había un lago muy cerca, algo que Ur les había aclarado era que ese lago era exclusivo de la propiedad de ellos, por lo tanto era _privado._ A la mitad de la segunda semana Juvia se sorprendió así misma intercambiando más palabras con Gray, hablaron de unos cuantos libros y demás trivialidades. Juvia comprobó sus sospechas al descubrir que Gray era _potterhead,_ cuando hablaron de eso también noto como el muchacho se le había soltado un poco más la lengua —y algo de emoción—, cosa que extraño un tanto a Lyon y Ultear, por no decir que Gajeel también por parte de Juvia. El último día de vacaciones llego y los adultos se encontraban en la galería haciendo algo de lumbre para hacer una parrillada. Dentro de la cocina se encontraban los tres muchachos jóvenes preparando ensaladas y demás aperitivos, una que otra maldición salía de sus bocas al solo pensar que ellos estaban en la cocina mientras que Juvia y Ultear estaban disfrutando en el lago, Ur que había asomado la cabeza por la cocina al ir por algo de agua fresca les reprimió levemente de que ya no se quejaran, puesto que dos días antes las dos muchachas habían hecho lo mismo en la cocina mientras que ellos estaban en el lago. Llego la noche y todos estaban terminando de empacar sus pertenencias, puesto que en un rato más partirían de nuevo a la ciudad. Ninguno de los jóvenes querían irse aún, pero lamentablemente las clases iban a empezar, todos habían intercambiado números y correos electrónicos entre sí para mantenerse comunicados.

Y conforme cada quien estaba en sus casas, los días transcurrían como agujas del reloj. Todos habían seguido en contacto, aunque era un poco más notorio que aunque no se viesen físicamente, Juvia y Gray habían estado hablando más por privado.

Y en menos de un parpadeo las vacaciones de primavera habían vuelto a hacerse presentes. Cada año era más emocionante ir a aquella casa de campo, siempre había cosas que hacer, aventuras, contar sus anécdotas a mitad de la noche frente a la fogata y asando malvaviscos, viendo los hermosos detalles que les daba la naturaleza, tales como el espectáculo que las luciérnagas hacían. Pero el favorito de Juvia —y de todos—, era quedarse en la dichosa fogata hasta que los primeros rayos del sol salieran.

Presenciar el amanecer junto a sus amigos era su cosa favorita.

— _"Esos eran los días más hermosos que Juvia jamás había tenido."_

Pensó para sus adentros mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos ante aquellos bellos recuerdos.

Pero como todo inicio tiene un fin, esa no fue la excepción hace dos años atrás. No todo era color de rosa como en los cuentos de hadas. Un día sin más habían dejado de ir a aquella casa de campo, incluso Juvia había perdido contacto con Ultear, con Lyon y Gray. Ninguno de ellos siquiera se dignaban a responder los correos electrónicos, ni siquiera los mensajes por celular. Hasta mediados del año siguiente Juvia volvió a tener contacto con Ultear, cuando se la topo en la calle junto a una chica de cabello rosa —que resulto ser compañera de un taller al que Juvia iba—, Ultear se había disculpado con Juvia por su falta de comunicación, también le comento que no se sentía de muchos ánimos y que muchas cosas habían pasado en cuestión de nada. Juvia había respetado que su amiga aún no le contase sobre lo ocurrido, pero no podía evitar preocuparse al notarla tan cambiada, más delgada, más pálida de lo usual y unas enormes bolsas de ojeras bajo sus parpados, sin mencionar que el brillo de sus ojos se había opacado. También quiso saber sobre Gray y Lyon, supo que estaban bien, pero que en sí no era un buen momento para nadie de la familia.

Aquel año finalizo y para sorpresa de Juvia, a inicios del siguiente año recibió una visita de Ultear contándole lo sucedido. Ur había fallecido debido a una enfermedad en fase terminal que no se le había detectado a tiempo. Juvia noto lo difícil que fue para su amiga confesarle aquello y no pudo evitar sollozar ante aquella noticia. Ahora lo entendía todo cuando Ultear se refería a lo de _"no era un buen momento para nadie de la familia",_ Ahora entendía la falta de comunicación de Gray y Lyon, puesto que para ellos Ur era como una segunda madre. Por otro lado Gajeel también no cabía en su asombro y ante la falta de palabras solo dio el pésame y un abrazo reconfortante a la Milkovich. Pasaron los días nuevamente y Juvia se había decidido a mandarle un mensaje a Gray después de tanto tiempo. Sí bien sabía que no le respondería, pero le tranquilizaba saber que sí lo leería. Habían pasado dos años ya, ¿Cómo sería? ¿Habría cambiado mucho? ¿Crecería? Intento alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero por un lado le era imposible. Siempre, desde el primer momento le había gustado Gray, y demasiado, pero tampoco quería ser tan lanzada al demostrárselo, podría asustarse o tomarla por una loca, pero al volver a tener a Ultear tan cerca de nuevo, le fue imposible el comenzar a volver a sentir aquellos sentimientos otra vez. Tenía la esperanza —aunque fuese pequeña—, de volverle a ver aunque fuese solo una vez. A los pocos meses volvió a tener un mensaje de Ultear, más bien una invitación. No pudo evitar sentir una enorme emoción al decirle que fuesen a la casa de campo, había saltado de su cama y corrió hasta la habitación de Gajeel para informarle, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver a este ya preparando su maleta. Ella sin más volvió a su habitación para también hacer su maleta, sentía una enorme emoción nuevamente y un enorme cosquilleo en su interior. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿Volvería a ver a Gray?, intento no chillar de la emoción y decidió terminar de empacar sus cosas, puesto que esa misma noche se irían.

 _—Gajeel-kun, ¿Seguro que sabes el camino a la casa de campo? —le había cuestionado de manera curiosa al muchacho que tenía apariencia más ruda de lo normal._

 _—Claro que sí mujer. —bramo un tanto exasperado. ¡Claro que lo recordaba! ¿Por quién carajos lo tomaba su prima? —. Solo me he desviado un poco para cargar gasolina._

Juvia estaba impaciente, Gajeel también aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. No les había costado trabajo pedirle prestada la camioneta a Metalicana, además esa vez el padre de Gajeel había pasado de ir, claro que quería asistir, pero tenía un viaje de negocios ya fijado, así que sin preámbulos les soltó a ambos la camioneta con la condición de traerla de vuelta intacta. A pesar de que el camino para llegar aquella casa no era de más de una hora, a ambos se les había hecho demasiado largo el camino, aunque con ayuda de canciones no lo fue tanto. Juvia sintió una enorme oleada de emoción al ver a la distancia aquella casa. Entraron por el camino, y con cada que avanzaban miles de recuerdos volvían a ser revividos. Dejaron la camioneta cerca de la entrada y se bajaron junto con su maleta cada uno. Al llegar a la entrada apenas iban a tocar pero la puerta fue abierta al instante por Meredy —quien se había vuelto muy cercana a Ultear y Juvia—, está los recibió con una enorme sonrisa dándoles paso. Al entrar se dirigieron a la sala donde se toparon con Ultear de espaldas hablando por teléfono, se podía notar levemente que estaba algo enojada, luego de un " _hagan lo que quieran",_ soltó un suspiro y lanzo el teléfono al sofá. Al voltearse tal fue su sorpresa al toparse ya con Gajeel y Juvia sentados en otro sofá y corrió a abrazarlos. Al cabo de un rato cada quien ya se había instalado en una habitación y ahora se encontraban cenando en el comedor. Juvia sentía un ansia enorme por no ver a Lyon y Gray en ninguna parte, y como sí Ultear le hubiese leído el pensamiento les había comentado que había hablado con esos dos por teléfono para convencerlos de ir a la casa de campo, pero que desistieron de ir. Y Juvia no pudo evitar sentir una gran decepción y un enorme vació. Termino de cenar y se justificó con que quería ir a darse un baño para poder descansar tranquila. Y al cabo de un rato los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Pasaron tres días y las cosas ya se habían agilizado, notaba a Ultear ya más tranquila, aunque con algo de tensión debido a que la sala de la casa estaba llena de fotografías en donde Ur salía en todas. Las noches anteriores habían hecho las habituales fogatas y asando malvaviscos, como echaba de menos esos días. Pero extrañaba a Gray, también a Lyon, pero los sentimientos que sentía por cada uno eran diferentes, por un lado a Lyon lo estimaba, tal como con Gajeel, como un hermano, mientras que con Gray era más distinto porque tenía muy en claro que aún después de tanto tiempo le seguía gustando. Pasaron tres días más y Juvia había decidido salir de su habitación para ir dar un pequeño paseo al lago. Se había sentado en el pasto y se dispuso a lanzar piedras al agua, conforme terminaba de lanzar una piedra volvía a lanzar otra con más efusividad.

Estaba molesta. Muy molesta con Gray. Claro que estaba feliz de estar nuevamente en la casa junto a Ultear, Gajeel y Meredy, no podía pedir más. Pero, ¿tan difícil era que siquiera le respondiese los malditos mensajes?, Durante todos esos dos años no había tenido noticias de él. Ella solo quería saber si estaba bien, aunque fuese que le respondiera algo como _"Estoy bien, no tengo ganas de hablar."_ ¡Ella lo entendería! Pero ni siquiera eso. No supo cuanto tiempo ya llevaba en el lago, solo que aún era tarde —más probable era de madrugada—, se levanto de aquel sitio y se puso en marcha para volver a la casa. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar y patalear, hacer un berrinche como niña pequeña, pero ya lo haría a solas. Entro a la casa y cerro con llave, pues a pesar de que la zona fuese privada y que contaba con un guardia de seguridad, de todos modos era mejor prevenir. Al pasar por el vestíbulo comprobó la hora, _las 7:00AM,_ Quería ir a su cuarto y tirarse sobre la cama, pero sus instintos le ganaron y se dirigió al balcón que había al pasar la sala, deslizo la puerta de cristal y se recargo en el barandal de madera. Poco a poco podía notarse como el cielo iba aclareciéndose, sentía la briza matutina pegándole en el rostro. De verdad que echaba de menos esos días, le hubiera gustado que Gajeel, Ultear y Meredy estuvieran con ella presenciando el amanecer, pero entendía que ellos también estaban cansados. Se llevó un mechón de su azulado cabello detrás de su oreja y apoyo su barbilla en su mano, esperando a que poco a poco los primeros rayos del sol saliesen por completo. Tan sumergida estaba en el paisaje que fue ajena a que alguien más se acercaba dejando detrás de sí la puerta corrediza abierta y dejando que las cortinas de esta revolotearan con la briza matutina. Juvia estaba tan concentrada con sus parpados cerrados levemente hasta que sintió que alguien se había situado aun lado de ella. Pensando que se trataba de Gajeel decidió permanecer tal como estaba.

—Lo siento Gajeel-kun, Juvia no quería despertarte. —murmuro.

—Pero si yo acabo de llegar.

Y ante aquella voz que ella conocía bien, abrió sus ojos de par en par, girándose un poco y alzando su cara para poder ver a la cara al dueño de aquella voz. Aquella que tanto había anhelado escuchar…Y allí estaba a un costado de ella el dueño de sus anteriores pensamientos. Su labio inferior temblaba levemente, su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, pero había cambiado. Las facciones de su rostro se habían marcado más, su altura, su voz, todo en él había cambiado. Pero sus ojos, sus malditos ojos grises seguían siendo los mismos de todas aquellas veces que lo había visto.

—G-Gray-sama…

Y él sonrió levemente ante la forma en que ella lo había llamado.

— ¿Qué tal, Juvia?

Y ya no sabía qué hacer, mil cosas habían pasado por su mente. Quería saltarle encima para abrazarlo y no soltarlo durante un buen rato. Pero también quería golpearle, gritarle y reclamarle sobre su ausencia, entendía perfectamente que se debía a la falta de Ur, pero, maldita sea, ¡Ella también estaba preocupada por él! Y controlando toda emoción alguna con lo que aún tenía de uso de razón, se atrevió al fin hacer algo. No le importo en las fachas que se encontraba, al fin después de dos años tenía a Gray frente a ella, sin pensárselo y dejando toda pena alguna de lado, se aventuró.

Y tomo su mano.

Tal vez de una manera un poco torpe, pero lo había hecho. Se sentía cálida…y se sorprendió más al notar como él se tensó un poco, pero le dio un leve apretón y a los segundos se sorprendió más al sentir como Gray también sujetaba su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y devolviéndole ligeramente el apretón que anteriormente ella le había dado. Ninguno dijo nada y solo se quedaron allí de pie, viendo como los rayos del sol salían por completo y el cielo estaba aclarado por completo.

—Bienvenido a casa de nuevo, Gray-sama.

—Nunca me fui, Juvia. —y ella lo comprendió. Sin pensarlo se pego un poco más a él y volvió a darle un apretón en la mano el cual Gray correspondió.

Siendo ajenos a que estaban siendo observados por unos cuantos pares de ojos que estaban a pocos pasos detrás de ellos, prosiguieron a seguir contemplando aquel bello amanecer que es regalaba la naturaleza.

Sí. Definitivamente ambos habían extrañado esa sensación de estar despiertos toda la noche en espera de recibir los cálidos rayos del sol. Querían más días así.

Y así sería de ahora en adelante.

 _ **.**_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Creo que esté es el OS más largo que me salió para la gruvia week xD, so en fin, me fue imposible hacer referencias a HP y un poco a Ao Haru Ride xD, so no tengo más que decir, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **En fin, aquí en méxico ya es algo tarde, y debo dormir un rato.**

 **Más de rato prometo que traeré los OS que faltan, solo debo revisarlos en que no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, sí aquí los hay pido una enorme disculpa xD**

 **~Chachos~**


	3. Growth

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bien, en primer lugar, Gray siempre era sincero consigo mismo, no importase que fuese el asunto, él siempre lo era.

Menos si se trataba sobre sus sentimientos.

Soltó un suspiro, se acomodó mejor en el sofá, apoyo los codos en sus piernas y se llevó las manos a su barbilla. No era que los dejase de lado o que no le gustase tenerlos, pero nunca había tenido complicaciones con ellos.

No al menos hasta que hace casi seis meses atrás su nueva vecina se había aparecido en la puerta de su apartamento pidiendo una taza de azúcar y presentándose obviamente como nueva en el edificio. Cosa que no le negó y la hizo pasar a la sala en espera mientras que él iba a la alacena en busca de azúcar, cuando volvió con el recipiente se encontró a la vecina viendo los cuadros de las fotografías que tenía en las paredes y en el estante donde había libros. Ella se giró y le sonrió agradeciéndole el gesto, se despidió y Gray la acompaño hasta su puerta.

Transcurridos varios días, no había vuelto a ver a la vecina de nombre Juvia, no fue hasta la segunda semana que la volvió a ver —claro que ella no se había dado cuenta—, aquella vez la había visto llegar con una caja de esas de mascotas en la mano y otra bolsa —que debía suponer era comida para la mascota que trajese allí—. Al día siguiente cuando él venía llegando a las afueras del edificio y alcanzo a verla en uno de los jardines delanteros y si su vista no le fallaba estaba con un gato negro en brazos, a lo que hizo una mueca, sinceramente los gatos no eran del todo su agrado. Luego, esa misma tarde-noche, ella había ido a llamar a su puerta invitándole a cenar puesto que ella había hecho de más —cosa que no le creyó—, pues cuando se sorprendió aceptando dicha invitación pudo notar que la mesa estaba preparada como si hubiera estado mucho rato esperando a que llegara alguien. Una vez que habían terminado de cenar, Gray pudo saber que ella era buena cocinera, él se había ofrecido para ayudar a limpiar el comedor y cocina, pero Juvia había desistido y al final decidió pasar al baño para lavar sus manos, _muy acogedor,_ pensó al terminar de secarse las manos. Salió y camino un pequeño tramo por el pasillo, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al mirar una de las esquinas, donde estaba la cama del gato negro junto a este postrado y durmiendo a sus anchas, bufo y solo decidió ignorarle, no había visto la hora pero suponía que ya era algo tarde y mañana tendría que salir a trabajar.

Los días seguían pasando y con el tiempo él y Juvia se habían hecho un tanto más unidos, _es más una rutina,_ se había planteado Gray eso mentalmente. Pero conforme seguían conviviendo, el Fullbuster de cierto modo se comenzó a sentir incomodo, y no de la forma desagradable. Entendía perfectamente bien que Juvia sentía atracción por él, pero Gray era demasiado ingenuo como para actuar ante ese tipo de cosas. Tenía pánico cada que ella estaba demasiado cerca, no iba a negar que ella era muy guapa, discreta pero guapa, tampoco iba a negar que comenzó a sentir cierta molestia cuando otros notaba aquella belleza que ella mantenía discreta.

Uno de esos tantos días de fin de semana, se encontraba Gray en el patio donde había visto de las primeras veces a Juvia con Lily el gato negro —curioso nombre para un gato macho—, la cosa era que Juvia había salido de improvisto, según recordaba iba a recoger a un familiar al aeropuerto o algo parecido, así que ella le pidió de favor cuidar a Lily afuera en el jardín, sorprendiéndose así mismo de haber aceptado tal favor, pues gracias a ello se había dado cuenta que gracias a Juvia había aprendido a tolerar a los gatos, y curiosamente se llevaba demasiado bien con Lily. Había pasado ya más de medio día cuando Juvia aún no llegaba, no estaba preocupado, pues sabía que ella siempre iba con precaución, pero Lily ya comenzaba a ponerse un tanto inquieto, así que opto por tomar en brazos al felino y acariciarle levemente detrás de las orejas cuando comenzó a ronronear. Luego noto como este se ponía frígido y miraba a un punto fijo, sin aguantar la curiosidad Gray dirigió su vista hacia donde la del minino estaba y no sabía si quedarse allí o correr dentro del apartamento. Puesto del otro lado de la calle venía cruzando un tipo que no se miraba de buen ver, ¿y cómo iba hacerlo con ese aspecto de metalero recién salido de la cárcel y la cara llena de perforaciones?, Sujeto con un poco más de fuerzas al gato ya que este se había comenzado a remover de forma muy inquieta. Y lo comprendía de cierto modo, ¿Cómo no ponerse nervioso con aquel sujeto que se aproximaba a donde estaban ellos? ¡Y con cara de pocos amigos! Antes de que el tipo estuviese más cerca, Gray decidió girarse y mejor volver al apartamento, pero apenas dio dos pasos y ya había sentido como lo tomaban por detrás del cuello de la camisa. ¡Ya podía ver el encabezado de las noticias del periódico! _Joven muere a manos de un vándalo recién salido de la cárcel,_ Al menos dejaría que Lily escapara, así que sin pensarlo lanzo al gato por los aires.

— ¡Corre Lily, corre, mereces ser libre de esto!

Y lo único que se escucho fue el maullar del minino y un gruñido de aquel sujeto de ojos rojos. Luego sintió como iba descendiendo al suelo y todo se volvió negro.

Sentía una fuerte y dolorosa punzada abarcándole toda la cabeza, aunque también sentía como unas manos le ponían algo húmedo en la frente y escucho un maullido.

 _Un maullido…maullido…gato…gatos…¡Lily!_

Se incorporó de golpe queriendo buscar al gato negro, sí lo había perdido gracias al vándalo salido de la cárcel, Juvia se pondría muy triste si se enterara que lanzo a Lily por los aires para que corriera por su vida.

— ¡Gray-sama, tenga cuidado!—le reprendió Juvia levemente—. Juvia acababa de ponerle un pañuelo con agua en a frente hasta que despertaste gritando.

Y Gray estaba confundido, ¿Qué no estaba molesta por que al volver ya no estaba Lily? Miró alrededor y noto que estaba en la sala del apartamento de Juvia, y también vio al gorila salido de la cárcel.

— ¡Tú! —grito señalándole y desconcertándolo un poco aunque el sujeto traía cara de desagrado absolito—. ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

— ¡No me estés gritando! —le gruño—. ¿¡Como que, que hago aquí!? ¡Si aquí vivo!

Juvia los miró un tanto confundida.

— ¿Gajeel-kun conoce a Gray-sama de algún lado?

— ¿Qué? —cuestionaron al mismo tiempo y mirándose entre sí para terminar negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes Juvia? Este sujeto recién salido del penal me ha agredido por la tarde, no entiendo que hace como si nada en tú casa.

Juvia se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un gritito y luego miro a Gajeel con el ceño fruncido. Gajeel por otro lado se estaba conteniendo a no armar un alboroto, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, tomar un buen baño caliente y pasar toda la tarde-noche en compañía de su gato. ¿Y que obtenía? ¡A un princeso que por si fuera poco lo confundía con un reo! ¡Y de paso se atrevía a lanzar a su gato por los aires!, ¡frente a sus narices! Por otro lado Juvia estaba conteniéndose las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Es verdad eso? —cuestiono abiertamente a la espera de la respuesta de cualquiera de los dos.

— ¡Sí/No!

— ¡Aaaghh! —gruñó nuevamente Gajeel llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Solo aléjate de mí gato! ¿¡Quieres!? ¡Lily no merece ser tratado como un platillo volador! —fue lo único que dijo el moreno exasperado para terminar tomando al gato en brazos y yéndose de la sala.

—Creo Gajeel-kun está de buen humor.

— ¿En serio eso te parece?

Y Juvia solo soltó una risilla tímida. Con el transcurso de la noche ella había conversado con Gray, diciéndole que Gajeel no era realmente un fugitivo de la cárcel, sino que él sujeto ese era su primo, _¿¡Cómo podía ser aquel sujeto familiar de Juvia!?,_ el tipo literalmente parecía fugitivo y Juvia, bueno no es que fuese cursi ni nada, pero al lado de Gajeel, Juvia parecía sacada de algún tipo de cuento, no exactamente una princesa, pero sí de un cuento infantil. Y se sintió demasiado estúpido, no por lo ocurrido, si no por como su cerebro había tomado el curso de las cosas. Se había comportado como un completo paranoico. Ahora entendía a Silver cuando se ponía en ese plan, _Oh por el dios serena, a mis solo veinte años estoy convirtiéndome en un adulto,_ pensó.

—Pero bueno Gray-sama, eso lo entenderemos algún día, es parte de crecer. —sinceramente Gray no había puesto del todo atención a lo último que Juvia había dicho, pero si a su reciente comentario.

Y su cerebro hizo un clic.

— ¿Qué eso no es de un meme de los padrinos mágicos?

Y Juvia solo soltó una pequeña pero traviesa carcajada. Eso Gray lo tomaría como un sí y comenzó a reírse también un poco. Y tal vez no solo era Gray quien estaba creciendo, si no que cierto interés que había comenzado a tener en su vecina también estaba creciendo un poco más de lo que llego a pensar. 

.

.

* * *

.

 **~Chachos~**


	4. Scars

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar la canción llamada "Scars" de papa roach, esa canción me ashudo a inspirarme xD**

 **.**

* * *

.

Dio un enorme trago a la botella de vino que tenía sobre la barra, sin soltar dicha botella —y otra más de tequila—, se dirigió al sofá que estaba en la sala y se dejó caer en esté junto a su única compañía esa noche.

 _El alcohol._

Juvia no era de las que bebiese con frecuencia, pero estaba muy molesta, y ese día había decidido que iba a vaciar la cava que su primo tenía en casa. Dio otro enorme trago y ni se inmuto al sabor del vino, igual no era ni la mitad de la botella y decidió beber el resto de un solo trago. Contemplo con su nublada vista la otra botella nueva de tequila, _le estaba haciendo ojitos,_ y Juvia no pudo resistirse, la tomo entre sus manos y la observo por un rato hasta que se decidió a abrirla, llevo el pico de la botella a su nariz y olfateo un poco aquel licor. _Olía demasiado bien,_ sabía que mezclar licores no era buena idea, pero ese día todo le valdría verga.

 _—A la mierda todo._ — _dijo haciendo un brindis consigo misma y subiendo un poco el volumen de la música_ —. _A la mierda también Gray-sama._

Y tras esas palabras le dio el primer trago al tequila, apretó sus ojos al sentir como este le quemaba la garganta, a diferencia del vino este dejaba un pequeño rato ardiendo la garganta. Ignorando dicho ardor volvió a darle otro trago. Estaba demasiado despechada.

No podía creer que después de todo lo que habían pasado ya juntos, Gray aún no quisiera ser del todo sincero con ella. Tampoco era que Juvia fuese metiche, pero cuando empezaron a salir formalmente, ambos habían quedado en no ocultarse nada, además ella tan clara como el agua que le resultaba demasiado difícil ocultar algo. Pero Gray, ese si era otro caso, no dudaba que él si tuviera afecto por ella, pero, lo que la había indignado por completo era que él no la dejase conocer o ver sus viejas heridas. Sabía que ambos tenían marcas, tanto física y psicológicamente, ella lo había dejado muy en claro, también sabía sobre las heridas físicas de Gray en su cuerpo, pero no las psicológicas.

No sabía nada, va, tal vez solo un poco, pero era nulo y no le servía de nada lo poco que sabía, no podía ayudarle en nada a Gray. No fue hasta que el primo del Fullbuster le confeso que este había quedado demasiado marcado tras la muerte de su tía —casi madre—, cada aniversario del fallecimiento de su tía, Gray siempre se iba a casa de su padre a encerrarse en su antigua habitación, no era que tuviera problemas psicológicos o estuviese demente, pero sí le daban crisis nerviosas de solo recordarlo, cosa que Silver consideraba que era más prudente de que se quedase en su casa, después de todo él siempre sería su hijo.

Gray aún con sus veintiún años de edad, aún se seguía culpado a él mismo por la muerte de su tía.

De solo recordar cada palabra que Lyon le había dicho, a Juvia le hervía la sangre. De cierto modo se lo agradecía, pero no quitaba que se sintiese enojada, _dolida,_ por sentir que Gray no le tuviese tanta confianza aún _._ Otro trago más de tequila. Era completamente ajena a que el celular sobre su mesa vibraba consecutivamente, sinceramente no tenía ganas de atenderlo, además, ¿Qué no entendían que ya había mandado a todos a la mierda?, además, si la llamada era importante bien le llamarían al teléfono de casa. Se recargo en el respaldo y fue cuestión de nada en la que cerro sus parpados y el teléfono fijo de casa comenzó a sonar consecutivamente. Soltó una maldición y de mala gana se puso de pie para atender el teléfono.

—Hola habla Juvia, váyase al diablo y deje su recado.

 _— ¿¡Juvia!?_

Y al escuchar aquella voz del otro lado del teléfono, dejo caer este, tomo su celular y salió apresuradamente de la casa.

.

.

Gray se encontraba abriendo sus ojos con demasiada dificultad, sentía demasiado pesados los parpados pero al final logró abrirlos por completo, y la luz lo cegó por unos segundos. Y no fue hasta que su vista comenzó a enfocar mejor para darse cuenta de que él estaba acostado y había personas alrededor de su cama. ¿Por qué estaban todos dentro de su habitación?, ¿Qué no conocían el concepto de la privacidad? Pero al ver a Juvia allí no dudo en incorporarse, aunque se comenzó a sentir un tanto mareado. Lyon y Ultear se dedicaban a decirle que no se moviera con brusquedad mientras que Silver había decidido salir del cuarto aquel.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen en mi cuarto? —cuestiono con hosquedad—. Creo que había sido claro al decirles que quería estar solo ¿no?

Y noto como entre Ultear y Lyon se miraban entre sí de manera extrañada.

— ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada Gray?

— ¿Qué tendría que recordar?

Sus primos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación entre sí y después vieron a Juvia. Está al ver las miradas de los otros dos asintió y salió de la habitación siendo seguida por ellos. Gray al verlos salir, de un movimiento brusco intento levantarse de la cama pero un fuerte ardor en su mano izquierda le impidió levantarse, miró la mano que le ardía llevándose la sorpresa de que había una aguja en una de sus venas. Y al alzar la vista pudo comprobar que esa no era su habitación, y logró comprobarlo más al notar a un doctor entrar, al ver a aquel hombre tan de repente, los sucesos del día anterior volvieron todos a su cabeza provocándole un fuerte dolor.

Cuando habían terminado de hablar, el doctor le dio unos calmantes y se decidió a salir del cuarto para dejarlo solo por poco tiempo, pues tenía que informarle lo más resumido posible de lo sucedido a sus familiares para que también se metiesen a la habitación y que esté no estuviera solo. Tras lo que el doctor había dado del diagnóstico de Gray, todos se habían llevado las manos a la boca.

Estaban demasiado sorprendidos.

Al cabo de un rato todos habían vuelto a entrar a la habitación de Gray, viéndolo más tranquilo. Conversaron de todo un poco y las risas no se hicieron esperar. La tarde transcurrió rápido y la hora de visita se dio por terminada, una persona podía quedarse con Gray, todos habían optado porque fuese Silver por obvias razones, pero este aun haciendo fuerza de su voluntad, denegó la petición y observo a Juvia, después de lo que el doctor les dijo, supo que ellos tenían que aclarar algunas cosas. Además él podría quedarse al día siguiente. La noche se hizo presente y los demás se marcharon dejando solo a Gray y Juvia en aquella habitación, él aún seguía sentado en aquella cama y viendo por la ventana, mientras que Juvia solo se había dispuesto a observarle. Y ella podría asegurar que él ya se encontraba en su totalidad mucho más tranquilo que la última vez que le había visto. Por otro lado el Fullbuster estaba un poco —la verdad casi nada—, incomodo, no porque Juvia estuviera allí, sino porque hace unos días él había sido grosero con ella y ahora estaba allí, en su cuarto de la clínica junto a él. Se sobre salto un poco al sentir como ella le tomo la mano y se había sentado en el espacio que había en la cama. Más sin embargo él ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Sabía que ambos tenían que hablar, pero al sentir como ella se levantaba de la cama entro —ligeramente— en pánico, no se sentía del todo preparado pero quería hablar con ella sobre la situación. Aunque tal fue su sorpresa al verla parada frente a él y arremangándose la manga de su brazo izquierdo revelando su muñeca, con la cual se sorprendió al verle que había algunos cortes. Busco su mirada y noto como sus ojos azules se oscurecían, aun atento a sus movimientos observo como ahora ella subía poco a poco su blusa hasta llegar al borde sin revelar sus pechos, si los cortes que había en su muñeca le habían sorprendido, la enorme marca que ella llevaba en el abdomen bajo sus pechos le había caído como un balde de agua hirviendo.

—Juvia también tiene cicatrices. —acoto sonando de lo más tranquila ante la sorpresa de Gray—. Hasta hace no menos de dos años, debido a los problemas de depresión de Juvia, ella había intentado quitarse la vida numerables veces, todas fallaron y solo dos veces ella casi lo consigue. —puntualizo, tomo algo de aire, volvió a sujetar la mano de Gray y la coloco sobre su muñeca—. Ella estaba en una etapa que no era para nada sencillo de sobrellevar, en un arrebato de desesperación Juvia se estuvo haciendo varios cortes al azar hasta que dio con una vena sensible y se convirtió en hemorragia, ese día Juvia no volvió a despertar hasta dos días después. —luego volvió hacer lo mismo y dirigió la mano del muchacho a su abdomen—. Esta de aquí, bueno…Juvia entro en una crisis nerviosa, y bueno…ella se pasó con la dosis de calmantes bebiéndose todo el frasco, Juvia duró alrededor de tres semanas en el hospital después de la cirugía en la cual tuvieron que abrirla para sacar lo que se había formado en los intestinos de ella debido a los calmantes, luego de su lavado de estómago y una semana más en observación Juvia estuvo yendo en compañía de su primo a una clínica con especialistas.

Ante lo dicho, Gray no sabía que decir. La verdad sabía sobre los intentos de suicidio de Juvia, pero nunca habían profundizado dicho tema.

Sintió nuevamente el apretón de la mano de Juvia con la suya para que él alzara la vista y pudiera verle a los ojos.

—Juvia también tiene cicatrices, Gray-sama. —finalizo entrelazando sus dedos con los de él—. Juvia también respeta que no haya querido hablar de este tema con ella por lo delicado que era, pero, Juvia le pide que por favor no vuelva a caer en esas crisis, no fue su culpa lo que paso con su tía—tomo un poco de aire para procesar bien el orden en que iba a decir las siguientes palabras—. Ur-san ya no esta aquí para escuchar a Gray-sama decir a alguien sobre esa clase de abuso en un niño…además, Juvia no conoce del todo a Ur-san, pero ella está segura de que Ur-san no querría ver a Gray-sama echándose la culpa por su muerte.

Silencio.

Un maldito silencio incomodo se había formado. Juvia se reprochó mentalmente por haber dicho aquello, pero sabía que tenía que haberlo dicho. De otro modo, Gray seguiría igual y definitivamente, ningún ser querido cercano a él querría volver a verle tendido en aquella cama y sobre todo sufriendo aquellas crisis nerviosas. Devolvió el apretón de mano a Juvia sorprendiéndola un poco, su boca se había vuelto una línea demasiado tensa y el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle.

—Cuando…cuando apenas era un niño de ocho años ella…—Juvia sabía que las palabras estaban costándole salir de la boca, pero ella estaría allí, esperando hasta que él estuviese listo para hablar, tardase el tiempo que fuese a tardar—. Ella…comenzó a tocarme…cada que lo hacía, me pedía que no le dijera nada a nadie…que…que…que ese sería nuestro secreto, al inicio no le di importancia, pero conforme pasaban los años comencé a sentirme incomodo, un par de veces pensé en hablarlo con alguien más de lo que estaba pasando, pero las palabras que ella me había dicho de que era nuestro secreto siempre volvían a mi cabeza…luego…después cuando empezaron las vacaciones de navidad, cada noche buena llegaba Ur para pasar el día veinticinco con nosotros, pero ese día veinticuatro ella nunca llego…por la madrugada escuche que mi padre había recibido una llamada y al mismo tiempo una visita a la casa, donde estaba un policía informando sobre un accidente vial...en el cual había fallecido Ur. —para cuando Gray había terminado de hablar, Juvia pudo notar como el cuerpo de él temblaba.

Sin duda alguna ella no quería que aquel ataque volviese a apoderarse de Gray, sabía que era difícil pero, si él no decía nada también podría volver a complicarse. Sin pensárselo dos veces, ella lo acuno en un abrazo, dejando que apoyase su cabeza en su pecho, iba ser una noche muy larga y complicada para el Fullbuster.

Y ella no iba a dejarle solo.

—Juvia quiere que sepa que Gray-sama no esta solo. —le decía mientras pasaba sus dedos por entre sus cabellos negros—. Ella también tiene cicatrices, los dos las tiene…Juvia cree firmemente en que sí los dos buscamos alguna solución podremos sobrellevarlas.

Gray solo asintió y se dejó acunar más por ella ocultando su rostro entre su pecho.

—Estoy aquí contigo. —le hizo saber Gray mientras también le pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura tomando ligeramente por sorpresa a la Lockser.

Juvia suspiro aliviada. Al final de cuentas Gray había tenido el coraje suficiente de hablar con ella sobre aquello que le atormentaba, y de alguna forma aunque no se lo dijese directamente, sabía que esa era una forma de agradecerle aquello.

 **.**

.

* * *

.

 **Well...quería hacer de este OS algo cómico y con sarcasmo, pero el drama se apodero de mi y esas weas. Sí entendieron la referencia a la pelicula/libro del que quise dar en este OS, bien (?), cuando el drama se me fue de las manos esa referencia se me hizo que quedaba tal cual xD, digo no es que pusiera a Ur de malvada, claro que no, yo amo a Ur, pero la situación se prestaba de maravilla para ello :v**

 **so sad (?)**

 **anyway, espero que les haya gustado y así (?)**

 **~Chachos~**


	5. Trust

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Aclaro que este drabble está basicamente basado en el minicomic que chibi juvia/giushia :v**

 **.**

* * *

.

Y allí estaban de nuevo ayudando el bendito _charaum café._ Andaban de un lado a otro, con bandejas en mano y tomando ordenes de los clientes. ¿Por qué mierdas ellos tenían que tener triple turno mientras los demás descansaban? Erza estaba solo dando órdenes y haciendo nada, Natsu estaba en la cocina comiendo a escondidas, Lucy y Levy se la pasaban encerradas en el baño sacándose fotos con el traje de sirvienta, y bueno se podría decir que quienes ayudaban aunque fuese en la cocina eran solo Gajeel, Mirajane y Jellal.

Y al final solo quedaban él y Juvia para atender las mesas de los clientes. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ambos tenían una coordinación perfecta para el trabajo, era demasiado sencillo para ellos trabajar en equipo aunque fuesen solo ellos dos y más de cuarenta mesas. Y al menos eso por parte de Gray le hacía dejar de lado los constantes intentos de coqueteo con las mujeres que iban haciendo algún pedido.

— _¿Puede tomar mi orden ya? —_ había dicho dijo muy entusiasmada una de las clientas, la cual Gray podía jurar que sus ojos se habían vuelto corazones.

Juntando toda su buena voluntad y poniendo su mejor cara con una leve sonrisa se acercó con cautela a la señorita mientras sacaba una pequeña libretita en la cual iba a anotar el pedido.

—Por supuesto, ¿ya sabe que es lo que va a ord-…

Y justo en ese momento Gray sentía que hubo una perturbación en la fuerza.

 _— ¡Linda mesera!, ¿puedes también tomar mi orden?_

—Ella lo hará en un momento. —canturreo Juvia poniendo su mejor cara que solía enamorar a los clientes.

Y todos los que estaban trabajando podían sentirlo. Gajeel sintió pena por las mujeres que se atrevían a coquetear tan descaradamente con Gray, mientras que Mirajane y Jellal solo podían apiadarse prendiendo una veladora al sujeto que intentase propasarse con Juvia. Pero lo que termino de sorprender a los anteriormente nombrados y a Lisanna que era la que se encargaba de llevar a los clientes a la mesa, era ver la forma tan rápida en la que Juvia y Gray habían cambiado de puestos.

— ¿Qué debería recomendarle Juvia de nuestro menú, rival de am-…señorita? —la Lockser tomando por sorpresa con su comentario a la señorita que anteriormente atendía Gray.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle, señor? —cuestiono Gray arrastrando cada una de las palabras mientras —según a la vista de los demás—, fulminaba al pobre sujeto.

Tanto la señorita como el joven que ambos habían atendido en un principio solo pensaban tres cosas.

Ordenar la comida porque realmente tenían hambre, la palpable confianza que había entre este par de meseros o querer salir con vida de aquella cafetería.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **~Chachos~**


	6. Loss

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **solo puedo decir que Hitomi Akera me odia por este capítulo (?)**

 **.**

* * *

.

Lo que había comenzado como una pequeña lluvia, se había terminado convirtiendo en un diluvio que arrasaba con todo. Pero a ellos no les importaba, aún permanecían allí de pie, las pocas personas que habían asistido para con ellos ya tenían rato de haberse marchado por saber que haría mal tiempo. Parados firmemente a un lado del otro, la fémina se encontraba sosteniendo firmemente la manga de la gabardina de aquel muchacho, tal vez unos meses atrás ante aquel gesto él hubiera apartado su mano de ella con alguna mueca de desagrado, pero no hoy, bueno no desde hace unas semanas atrás. Pero hoy era diferente, hoy Gray podría soportar todo tipo de acción o reacción que Juvia tuviese y él estaría allí el tiempo que fuese necesario para corresponderle.

Ambos estaban rotos.

Pues les costaba asimilar que dos grandes amigos y familia de ellos habían perdido la vida en un trágico accidente. El chico de nombre Lyon era primo-hermano del Fullbuster, el albino tenía poco de haber recibido una plaza en una escuela trabajando como profesor, mientras que Meredy —amiga muy cercana de Juvia—, se encontraba haciendo prácticas para su maestría y poder impartir clases a niños de preescolar, aunque su labor en esa escuela se dividía en dos partes, ser la consejera de los alumnos y en dados ratos impartir alguna clase. Había dado la enorme coincidencia de que ambos amigos se conocieran entre sí, y que Lyon resultase ser familiar del _crush_ de Juvia, de lo cual la Lockser estaba infinitamente feliz y agradecida porque aunque Meredy lo negara, entre ella y Lyon había ligue, incluso los niños de la escuela donde daban clases se los decían, y todo mundo sabe que los niños siempre dicen la verdad. Juvia no quería verse desesperada, pero le era imposible no emocionarse cuando su amiga la invitaba a casa de Lyon —donde por ende estaría Gray ya que vivían juntos—, ya que en algunas cosas de sus trabajos propios llegaban a coincidir con los del otro. Meredy en un inicio le había dicho a Juvia que no se ilusionara tanto con Gray, ya que este parecía que este estaba pasando por una mala racha con su relación anterior, no sabía con exactitud que sucedía —más lo poco que le contaba Lyon—, pero conociendo lo enérgica que era Juvia en cuestiones del amor y su enorme imaginación, era mejor prevenirla. Con el paso del tiempo las reuniones entre ellos cuatro ya se habían hecho un habito agradable, incluso Gray se había abierto un poco más a tomar confianza con ellos e incluso para deleite de la Juvia propia, ambos hablaban más de lo que Meredy y Lyon llegaron haber pensado, aunque claro Gray sabía hasta que punto no sobrepasar, pues era demasiado consciente del gusto o _enamoramiento,_ que la Lockser tenía por él. No era que a Gray no le agradara pasar un buen rato de charlas con ella, al contrario de todo eso, le agradaba bastante porque Juvia tenía muy buenos temas de conversación, pero tampoco quería ilusionarla con que pudiera haber alguna oportunidad para ellos, como al contrario de Meredy y Lyon. No sabían hasta cuando lo iban hacer público, pero tanto Gray como Juvia ya sabían de sobra que entre ellos ya no era solo una _amistad o ligue._

Dos semanas después, Lyon y Meredy habían acordado en ir a cenar con Gray y Juvia para darles la noticia de que oficialmente ya estaban saliendo como pareja. Habían acordado un miércoles por la tarde juntarse el viernes por la noche en un nuevo restaurante de comida italiana, pues sería una ocasión especial. El viernes había llegado y cada quien siguió con su trabajo habitual, curiosamente Gray y Juvia trabajaban para la misma empresa, aunque en departamentos diferentes eso no impedía que de vez en cuando se vieran para intercambiar solo ciertas palabras o a la hora de la comida en general. El día iba de lo más normal, Juvia tenía unos pendientes que ya había terminado y se los había ido a entregar al jefe del departamento, cuando regreso a su oficina se dejó caer en su enorme silla, reviso unos mensajes que tenía en el teléfono, eran Meredy diciéndole que no olvidara ponerse guapa para esa noche, curvo una suave sonrisa y le respondió dicho mensaje, una vez que esté se envió Juvia se dispuso a cerrar por breves instantes sus ojos.

Estaba demasiado cansada.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos de que había cerrado los ojos y su teléfono timbrando y vibrando descontroladamente la sacaron de su pequeño ensueño, alarmada por el ruido de este dio un movimiento en falso, ocasionando que dicho aparato fuese a parar hasta debajo del escritorio y ella aún adormilada se inclinó un poco sobre la silla y estiro su mano en un intento nulo por alcanzar el celular, lo que ocasiono que ella callera de pura cara. Con el celular en mano y aguantando el ardor en su rostro, decidió atender la llamada.

— ¿Sí?, Habla Juvi-…

Y ni terminar de decir su nombre alcanzo cuando fue consciente de que había salido corriendo de su oficina por los enormes pasillos ignorando los llamados de sus demás compañeros, solo a su jefe le había mencionado que había una emergencia que debía atender. Cuando llego a la planta baja del edificio olvido que no llevaba su bolso, donde traía las llaves de su coche, soltó una maldición en compañía de un pisotón, pues tendría que volver corriendo a su oficina para poder ir por el bendito bolso, se acercó al elevador pero para su sorpresa este se había abierto dejando ver a Gray, el cual venía igual o peor que ella de acelerado. Se miraron medio milisegundo y Gray salió como alma que lleva el diablo de aquel edificio siendo seguido por Juvia. Él le había comentado que había recibido una llamada de la escuela donde trabajaba Lyon, que había una emergencia y tenían algo de qué hablarle, Juvia le comento que ella también había recibido esa misma llamada, lo que termino por preocupar más a ambos. A pocos metros de su destino notaron que había demasiado tráfico, ambulancias, policías, bomberos y la gran parte de los estudiantes fuera del plantel. El corazón de Juvia comenzó a acelerarse al sentir una enorme opresión en el pecho, sin esperar a que Gray aparcara el coche ella decidió bajar y correr hasta la entrada, el Fullbuster había soltado una maldición y al ver que ella no lo escuchaba decidió hacer lo mismo dejando el coche a mitad de camino, no le resulto difícil alcanzarla, pues ella ya estaba en la entrada donde algunos policías y bomberos le decían que no podían dejarles pasar. Gray hizo acto de presencia y comento que ellos eran las personas a las que les habían llamado del plantel, lo cual el policía medio dudo, pero al darle ambos sus nombres y ver que el director del plantel afirmaba que ellos eran las personas a quienes habían llamado esté les dejo pasar. Y conforme se iban adentrando más y más por los pasillos, el mal presentimiento de Juvia iba creciendo. Entraron a la oficina del director, donde este les dijo que tomaran asiento y que antes de lo que les fuese a decir, ambos tenían que estar completamente calmados.

Y las tazas de té que este les había ofrecido habían ido a dar al suelo después de lo que el director les dijo. Las clases habían ido normal hasta después de medio día —para ser más exactos pocos minutos después de la hora del receso— donde algunos alumnos aún seguían desalojando la cafetería. Resulta que un par de alumnos se habían dispuesto a armar tremendo alboroto en la cafetería, donde sacaron armas de fuego y comenzaron a tirar balazos al azar, ocasionando pánico y terror entre el alumnado y demás empleados. Muchos alumnos por instinto propio se habían metido bajo las mesas, otros se habían tirado al suelo mientras que el resto del alumnado presos del pánico comenzaron a correr sin rumbo fijo, los dos alumnos que traían consigo las armas volvieron a disparar y comenzaron a correr detrás de los demás alumnos por toda la instalación de la escuela. La cosa fue que, cuando Meredy, Lyon y los demás profesores se dieron cuenta, decidieron dividirse para tranquilizar a los alumnos e irlos evacuando poco a poco por las salidas de emergencias, algunos otros ya se habían adelantado saliendo por algunas ventanas de las aulas de la primera planta que daban directo a la salida del plantel. El director por otro lado le había dado tiempo de alcanzar a llamar a emergencias y anunciar del atraco en la escuela. Cerca del gimnasio estaban Meredy y Lyon, mantenían a los alumnos que veían llegar correr por el pasillo de afuera refugiados allí e indicándoles que salieran de forma discreta por una de las salidas de emergencias que había después de las duchas. Para colmo, sabían que los dos alumnos que estaban disparando estaban cerca, podían escuchar los tiros de balas al azar, los alumnos más pequeños fueron los primeros en salir y poco a poco el gimnasio iba desalojándose. La presión comenzó a sentirse más cuando Lyon estaba deteniendo la puerta del gym con lo que su fuerza le permitiera, pues los otros dos alumnos se habían dado cuenta de que allí había más alumnado. Meredy que era la que estaba más cerca de la salida de emergencias termino de ayudar a los últimos alumnos a salir, al ver que faltaban solo tres confió en que ellos sabrían salir ilesos y al verlo marcharse, sin dudarlo corrió hasta donde Lyon y le ayudo a seguir sosteniendo la puerta, esté le había remilgado y gritado que mejor se fuese, pero ella al borde de lágrimas en sus ojos se había negado rotundamente a dejarle solo. Sintieron un enorme alivio al notar que fuerza de los alumnos por querer abrir la puerta había cesado, y aun no estando seguros del todo decidieron esperar solo un poco más para asegurarse de que podrían haberse marchado. Ambos se abrazaron al ver que había posibilidades de huir, como era de esperarse se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a andar rumbo a las duchas para ir a la salida de emergencias, pero un disparo, las puertas del gym abriéndose de golpe y un gruñido de Lyon les hizo que el pánico volviese.

 _—Tienes que irte, ve afuera. —le había murmurado el albino a la muchacha._

 _— ¡Estás loco! ¿¡Crees que voy a dejarte aquí!? —dijo de forma exasperada al ver que la camisa blanca del muchacho empezaba a teñirse de rojo por una de las mangas._

 _— ¿Alguna vez te dije eres demasiado testaruda? —Meredy asintió mientras pasaba el brazo masculino por sus hombros y comenzaba andar. Otro disparo—. ¿Por qué por una sola vez no me haces caso? Alguien debe avisar a Gray…Juvia también debe de saber qu-…_

 _—O salimos los dos de aquí o aquí nos quedamos._

Y desafortunadamente ninguno de los dos logró salir ileso de aquel incidente.

Ahora, justo en el cementerio estaban Gray y Juvia, dejando que el agua del diluvio que se había desatado los empapara a ambos. Ella aún sostenía la manga de la gabardina del muchacho mientras se mantenía rígida en su lugar. Por otro lado Gray se había sorprendido así mismo acercándose más a la muchacha para rodearla con sus brazos. Y eso era lo último que Juvia necesitara para poderse echar a llorar a pulmón suelto, él ya había notado que ella estaba temblando del llanto contenido, no podía dejarle así como así. Sí bien aún no tenía claro lo que sentía por ella, pero la estimaba demasiado como para no poderle brindar apoyo ante la pérdida.

Porque sí, ambos habían perdido a personas muy importantes en sus vidas.

Y ambos decidieron quedarse más tiempo así, Juvia refugiándose en el pecho de Gray, mientras que la enorme lluvia se mezclaba con su dolor y lágrimas.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lo siento sí más de uno se ofende o sintió mal con este OS, no lo tomen como burla porque no lo hice con esa intención :v**

 **En fin, Hitomi me odia por esto, y sho también me odio, hasta mi vaca que está más deshonrada que nada me odia, no merezco seguir escribiendo (?)**

 **~Chachos~**


	7. Future

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **[N/A]: Creo que este es el único escrito OU para esta sección de la gruvia week y tal vez el más corto xD.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Bien, Gray sabía de sobra que estaban en medio de una guerra, aunque por ahora se encontraba de algún modo "descansando", aunque la compañía de Lucy llorando y Happy sin decir nada no le ayudaba mucho. Aunque tampoco le molestaba, porque siendo sinceros, solo en ese instante Gray tenía sus pensamientos en otro lado, puesto que no podía bajar la guardia, no sabía en qué momento llegaría a aparecer otro enemigo. Ignorando los lloriqueos de Lucy llevo su vista hacia su abdomen y contemplo la cicatriz reciente que acababa de adquirir. Un enorme escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo al solo acordarse de lo sucedido. Soltó un suspiro y no pudo evitar llevar su mano a dicha cicatriz, otro suspiro lleno de alivio salió de sus labios.

 _Juvia estaba viva._

Había sido una enorme sorpresa el verla caminar —con dificultad— con Wendy, pero al menos ya sentía un enorme peso de encima. Aun podía sentir el pánico cuando la vio desfallecer en sus brazos, creyéndola _muerta._ La ira lo había cegado en aquel instante y sin dudarlo fue a darle la paliza de su vida al tal Invel, por haberle arrebatado su futuro a Juvia. Pero ahora al verla que ella seguía allí, _viva,_ sintió una enorme opresión en la boca de su estómago que también estaba apoderándose de su pecho.

No había olvidado lo que al inicio le prometió a Juvia, él era alguien que era alguien de palabra, y lo haría con Juvia, le daría la respuesta que le había prometido. Y lo haría con mayor razón ahora que sabía de antemano que la primera tenía una buena estrategia con la que sabían de sobra que Fairy Tail vencería.

 _Aún había un futuro por delante._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **Les dije que era el más corto pero no me creyeron (?), so...me fue imposible no imaginar esto con los spoilers y el raw del manga :v**

 **en fin, fue lindo participar en esta vaina, espero que les haya gustado los escritos sin chiste y de lectura no inteligente (?)**

 **los leere despues~~ *corazones***

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
